


Home is where the Heart is.

by Aokaga_swag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st years 18, 2nd years 19, 3rd years 20, A!Kuroo, A!Oikawa, A!Ushiwaka, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, B!Kenma, B!Tsukki, Counselling, Expect sex, Get ready for angst, Guidance Counselors, Honestely this fic is baaasically about givin Kags the love he deserves, Humor, I want omega!Kags but i'm not feelin Alpha!Hinata, Kags' pairing is undecided, Loads of it, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, O!Bokuto, O!Kags, O!Yams, ONLY THE PAIRINGS TAGGED ARE ESTABLISHED, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Romance, Some dynamics are still undecided, Soz, Ugh cute setter kags and sugadaddy do i dare, Usually side characters Akaashi and Bokuto have a huuuuuge role in this fic, Volleyball is a thing but it aint that important here, and then real dirty, anyone heard of sibling!Akaashi/Kags?, complete 180, especially towards Kags, i kid, mental health, not tagged not a thing, omegas omegas everywhere, or still in the works, says fuckin who, smut i choose you, sorry babes, there's happy shit here somewhere i sweaR, this shit is probs gonna get real fluffy, uhhh, wow i cant make everyone omegas?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aokaga_swag/pseuds/Aokaga_swag
Summary: If there was one thing in his whole 18 years of life that Kageyama Tobio had solidly learnt, it was that promises meant jack shit, and in the bittersweet end, everyone he had come to love had left him alone and scared.





	

He was absolutely _terrified_.

"Keiji, be a good boy and hand me your brother," the woman cooed, swaying on her feet as she bent down to his height, "Mama will take good care of hi-"

" _NO_!" The nine year old shouted, heatedly glaring at the intoxicated woman and roughly shoving the younger boy whimpering by his side behind his back. "You're just gonna h-hurt him!"

He stumbled back on his feet, whispering an apology to his younger brother when he stepped on his bare toes, and wrapped his fingers around the hand tugging at his wrist.

She hissed in annoyance under her breath, flushed cheeks straining to smile as she clenched the glass bottle in her hand, " _Keiji_ ," she purred, trying to call out to the child in him as she released a wave of calming pheromones. "Give him to me."

He frantically shook his head, trying to fight off the alluring smell of home and comfort because it was _wrong_ coming from her and, and-

" _GIVE HIM TO ME_!" She suddenly screeched, hands flailing in a fit of rage, and his eyes widened when he heard a shattering smash, lips quivering when he saw the green glass littering the floor around her socked feet and sent a fearful look to the very sharp, jagged bottle suddenly shoved in his face.

"I'm giving you five seconds to _obey_ me, Keiji!" The woman seethed, strangely calm as she began to emit a stronger smell, as if trying to get him to submit. "Five," she started, "Four-"

A panicked whine sounded behind him and his heart stuttered in his chest at the cry, "Tobio-" he called out, quickly turning around to look at the boy, "Look at me, Tobio," he murmured, gently letting go of the boys hand in favour of holding his flushed, tear-stained cheeks.

"Three."

He sucked in a sharp breath before letting it go once Tobio's eyes reluctantly met his and he gave him a shaky smile, "Everything's going to be ok."

"Two."

He quickly dropped his hands from the boys cheeks and nudged him backwards, "Run, Tobio," he ordered, shoving both of his hands in his hoodies pocket, flinching when he wrapped his tiny fingers around the object hidden in it. "And don't stop."

The boy listened without fail, but Keiji could feel him look at him over his shoulder every few seconds as he stumbled in his running.

" _One_."

His shoulders tensed as he braced himself for an attack that he knew would come, and turned around just in time to catch her lunging at him.

"I WARNED YOU!" She bellowed, arm raised and poised to strike him, but he was ready.

It felt oddly big in his hand, and he wasn't sure if it was because he was still a child, or because of its impending use that made it feel much heavier than it was. Either way, he had no choice but to clench the black handle until his knuckles turned white and pierce it through her tanned skin until it turned red.

His hands quickly found purchase over his ears as she let out a howling, wretched scream, and the only concerned thought he had was that he hoped Tobio hadn't heard it.

"Y-You," she gurgled, blood dripping from her gaping lips before she fell to her knees, "You s-stabbed me!" A strangled cry left her throat, and a dull thud echoed in the room as she let go of the jagged glass bottle to instead clutch at the knife sticking out of her stomach. "How could you do this to me!?"

A panicked whine croaked at the back of his throat, and he stumbled backwards out of her reach before she tried to grab him.

"I d-didn't-" he bit his lip, head swinging from side to side in denial, and his hands shook as he tried to calm himself down, desperately trying to ignore the stink of iron and blood.

"L-Look at what you d-did, Keiji," she gasped, meeting eyes with the trembling child, "What a bad boy you are," she whispered, nasty smile curled on her lips before she suddenly toppled over sideways, body dully hitting the floor as the light left her dark eyes.

He hiccuped as he felt his eyes burn and lifted up a hand to wipe away his tears when the blood coating his fingers had him crying out in agony.

"Kei-nii?"

At the small whisper behind him, he quickly rubbed his face on his sleeve and wiped his hands on his shorts, "D-Don't come any closer!" He warned, turning around and blocking the younger boys sight with his body as he strode towards him, "Don't look," he whispered, gathering Tobio's shaking figure in his arms and guiding them both out of the room.

"W-Wha-" Tobio gulped, lifting his head off of Keiji's chest and pursing his shaking lips, "What happened to 'kaa-san?"

Keiji looked down at the boy in his arms, inquisitively blinking up at him, and he sighed through his nose, arms reflexively tightening around him and he buried his head in Tobio's hair.

"She's gone," he whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes and dripping onto the younger boys' head, "She's _gone_ , Otouto."

He heard the boy sniffle into his chest and felt him nuzzle his head closer into his hoodie, "Does that mean I don't have to be scared anymore?"

He froze at the mumbled question, eyes languidly blinking as he processed his words before he ripped himself away from the boy and bent down to look him in the eyes.

"Kei-nii?" Tobio whimpered when he didn't get an answer straight away, and he jolted when he felt fingers on his cheeks and wiping at his tears.

The older boy firmly nodded and leant forward to plant a kiss on his forehead, "Never again. I _promise_."

•••••••

He was scared.

"Tobio-kun, these are Kotetsu and Emiko Kageyama," the man calmly stated, laying a hand on his shoulder and nudging him forward. "They're your new parents!"

He cried.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY! It's ya boi Ink here~ listen yo, some feedback would be nice especially on who to pair Kags with and other pairings that aren't already established blah blah... BUT YA! Thanks for reading and thanks if you leave any Kudos~!


End file.
